role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Biker Jet Jaguar
Biker Jet Jaguar (バイカー ジェットジャガー Baika Jettojagā) is a biker-themed mecha and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Biker Jet Jaguar is a cool, mysterious, tough 'bot and a lone wolf, but also helpful and heroic. He's a pretty easy-going guy and is also very experienced, having been through a lot. History Debut: What the Heck? Biker Jet Jaguar made his first appearance when he showed up to rescue TripGoji against an angry horde of Narutons that were about to take TripGoji away. Biker Jet Jaguar drove right through the horde and slashed at a lot of them with his mighty sword. After finishing off the group of Narutons, Biker Jet Jaguar then went up to TripGoji and picked him up and drove him away from the area, rescuing TripGoji. Later that day, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji then drove off further into Heck, Biker Jet Jaguar also explaining TripGoji some details what Heck was. Their drive was then interrupted by a strange being who asked them that he was looking for some guy named "Inconnu", but Biker Jet Jaguar was not familiar with him; though TripGoji knew. Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji's conversation with the being came to a halt though when three meteors arrived at their exact location, interrupting them. Out from the three meteors came out three hitmen sent by Inconnu named Fudaro, Geno-Bat and Antguirus; their goal was to kill TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar! Biker Jet Jaguar then leaped off his motorcycle and fought off Geno-Bat, while TripGoji took care of Antguirus and Fudaro. Biker Jet Jaguar at first had some trouble fighting Geno-Bat, as Geno-Bat was quick to act and sprayed his gas canisters at him in a attempt to bring down Biker Jet Jaguar. However Biker Jet Jaguar prevailed and continued to fight off Geno-Bat. The lengthy duel came to an end when Biker Jet Jaguar slashed at Geno-Bat's chest, injuring him. Just as Geno-Bat was about to leap at Biker Jet Jaguar in retaliation, TripGoji then blasted his PDCR! AB at Geno-Bat, shooting him down and falling off the cliff. Biker Jet Jaguar then leaped in after Geno-Bat and finished off Geno-Bat by slashing at him once again with his sword and then doing his powerful finishing kick, finally killing Geno-Bat. Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji were then victorious, having gotten rid of all the three assassins sent to kill them. However Biker Jet Jaguar believed it wasn't over yet. Afterwards, Biker Jet Jaguar (as well as TripGoji) rode off into Biker Jet Jaguar's motorcycle and headed off. Just like the 70's In Heck, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar marched on. However, soon enough Disco Megalon popped out of the ground in front of TripGoji, ready to attack. As well as this, his allies Techno Kiryu and Classical Rhedosaurus also appeared as the battle commenced and the two sides engaged each other. Revving his drill arms, Disco Megalon blasted Biker Jet Jaguar with a multicolored beam from his horn as he charged. Techno Kiryu blasted TripGoji with sound, sending the Gojiran flying upwards. Meanwhile, Biker Jet Jaguar knocked back Disco Megalon with two green beams from his hands, making him squeal in pain. Classical Rhedosaurus roared to showcase his dominance and charged Biker Jet Jaguar, only to be punched in the face. Roaring in pain, Classical Rhedosaurus headbutted the biker mecha as Disco Megalon came back into the fray, sending both TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar upwards and into the air with his signature Disco Bombs. Furious, TripGoji spat out a giant Wall of Text onto Disco Megalon, temporarily taking him out of the fight. In the meantime, Classical Rhedosaurus punched Biker Jet Jaguar and was kicked in the face in response. His head swinging back from the kick, Classical Rhedosaurus sent Biker Jet Jaguar flying back by ramming into him. Techno Kiryu launched a yellow beam from his mouth at TripGoji, and a beam clash started when the latter used his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath. The two each pushed their beams forward, leaving them at a stalemate. Suddenly, Disco Megalon threw a disco ball between TripGoji and Techno Kiryu that detonated in a flash of multicolored light, blinding both of them. While TripGoji thrashed around, Techno Kiryu began to shut down and fled. Meanwhile, Classical Rhedosaurus slammed into Biker Jet Jaguar once again, only to be slashed by the mech's sword. Classical Rhedosaurus slammed his tail at Biker Jet Jaguar, only to squeal in pain and flee as his opponent sliced the tail. This left only Disco Megalon. Unknowing of his two allies leaving, Disco Megalon was as confident as ever, sending another Disco Beam at TripGoji. As the Gojiran ran from it, Disco Megalon chased after him with the Disco Beam, roaring in glee at his humiliation of the opponent. However, TripGoji suddenly turned around and blasted Disco Megalon with his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath, making him fly backwards from the beam. As TripGoji charged Disco Megalon, the beetle god's eyes flashed disco colors and his drill arms revved up before slamming into the Gojiran, causing him to moan in pain and roll over. After this, Biker Jet Jaguar leaped back into the fray, trying to kick Disco Megalon. However, the God of Disco ducked under it, ramming his drill into the new opponent's back. As Biker Jet Jaguar fell over he sent green beams from his arms at Disco Megalon, who countered them with his signature Disco Beam. However, Biker Jet Jaguar blocked the beam with his sword and charged in, punching Disco Megalon in the face. Angry, Disco Megalon punched Biker Jet Jaguar with his drill arm, sending him back. TripGoji got back up and blasted the God of Disco in the back with his Poorly Drawn Crayon atomic breath. Disco Megalon quickly responded with his Disco Bombs, but by then he realized that both of his allies were gone. Disco Megalon thought about this and fled. Afterwards, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji carried on with their journey. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 1 After much strolling, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji soon found a place to stop for a bit. As Biker Jet Jaguar was shining his motorcycle, a giant shiny object then flew down from the sky; however, it could not be seen to them yet. TripGoji then walked over to TripGoji and requested for him to hit him with his fist (as TripGoji wanted to see the Inari). Biker Jet Jaguar asked TripGoji if he was sure about that; to which TripGoji replied to just do it anyways. So Biker Jet Jaguar did. TripGoji then fell over and got back, replying that didn't work. The object in the sky then crashed down nearby to Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji's location and it sounded pretty close. Curious, Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji went over to investigate what it was. To their surprise; it was Kunin. TripGoji immediately recognized that it was Kunin, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to lift him up, so he asked Biker Jet Jaguar to lift him up. Biker Jet Jaguar then leaped down to the crater, gently grabbed onto a hold of Kunin and flies him up to surface. Upon reaching surface, he layed Kunin down and started to investigate him. According to Biker Jet Jaguar, Kunin was knocked out cold. TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar thought of ways to wake him up, until one of them suggested to wake him up with an electric eel. Kunin leaped up from his feet, sweating profoundly, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar then came up to Kunin and asked him if he was alright. Kunin talked to them about the dream he had about with the Inari and told them both he knew where they could Majin Tuol. TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar cheered, though there was currently only one problem; how would they all get there? Kunin, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar all pondered this; but then a mysterious figure came to guide them; Karmesin. Karmsein knew the way to the Graveyard and asked the three to follow him. After some small talk with Karmesin, Kunin accepted Karmesin's offer. Karmsein then guided Kunin, TripGoji and Biker Jet Jaguar to the Graveyard. Biker Jet Jaguar also spoke to Kunin about the planet Heck and warned him of the Narutons. Soon, they reached their destination, however Karmesin said he could go no further; Kunin and the others were on their own now. After Karmesin left, Kunin ordered Biker Jet Jaguar and TripGoji to start searching but then loud footsteps could then be heard; the Space Monsters (Garbage Monster, Jazz Gigan and Blues Megalon) had arrived along with an ally of theirs named "Guard Master". A fight then ensued, Kunin took on Garbage Monster, while TripGoji took Jazz Gigan, HyperKeizer took on Guard Master and Biker Jet Jaguar took on Blues Megalon. Blues Megalon fired his explosive Musical Notes at him, which Biker Jet Jaguar managed to leap out of the way just in time. Biker Jet Jaguar then shined his eyes like really bright flashlights at Blues Megalon, causing Blues Megalon to stagger back. Biker Jet Jaguar then went over to Blues Megalon and lifted him up and threw him down on the ground. Blues Megalon then rolled aways and then burrowed underground, bursting out again to surprise attack Biker Jet Jaguar. Biker Jet Jaguar leaped up and got ready to continue combat. As the fight went on though, Guard Master brought up the fact that they had the same goal which was to eliminate both Manto and Inconnu; so they should put aside their differences for now and work together to take them down. While it wasn't easy, Kunin and Garbage Monster ordered both of their respective groups to stop fighting each other and team up to better deal against the Manto threat. With that, the two groups aligned. Gamoni also joined them, as she wanted to help them. Kunin was skeptical to trusting Gamoni again, but regardless tamed up with her. After some banter between them, Guard Master disappeared; Kunin sighed and was baffled. To make matters worse; a stampeding horde of Narutons were coming their way. Biker Jet Jaguar led the heroes on the attack against the Naurton horde and fought off against the King Naruton. Unfortunately for all of them, a giant statue then rose up and attacked. Biker Jet Jaguar saw the giant statue coming and prepared himself. Awaken the Giant(s) Pt. 2 As the Living Sunerian Statue advanced towards them all, Biker Jet Jaguar joined TripGoji, Blies Megalon and Jazz Gigan in the explosive battle against it. However, they soon discovered that the Living Sunerian Statue was impervious to their attacks. As TripGoji, Blues Megalon and Jazz Gigan decided to bombard the giant statue with the best they got, Biker Jet Jaguar said he'd be there to join them in a few, as he still had some Narutons to fight off. Biker Jet Jaguar would be busy attending to fighting off the Narutons until the fight was done. After the destruction of the Giant Living Sunerian Statue; the Narutons retreated, Biker Jet Jaguar cheered victoriously. Biker Jet Jaguar then went up to Kunin and congratulated him by giving him two thumbs up. With Majin Tuol now by their side and the Living Sunerian Statue destroyed, their still had some work to be done. TripGoji then fell asleep, and Biker Jet Jaguar and Kunin attended to their duties, planning for their next move. Powers & Weapons * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed * Biker Jet Jaguar Sword: Biker Jet Jaguar's main weapon which is a mighty sword that he can use for combat. * 'Beams: '''Biker Jet Jaguar can shoot out two green beams from his arms. * '''Finger Beams: '''Biker Jet Jaguar can shoot laser beams from his fingers like pistols. * More to be added soon. Quotes Trivia * It is not know yet if he can fly. * Biker Jet Jaguar comes from the manga ''The Godzilla Comic. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Neutral Good Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)